The New Begining
by hikarusasusaku89
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura hate each other, and i mean HATE. What happens when Sakuras parents die and she can't afford rent? read and find out. sorry first story, might really suck. and i need help making the new chapter, i don't know how! please someone help!


Sakura's POV

My name Is Sakura Haruno. I'm 21 years old and am the head doctor at Konoha hospital and leader of my ANBU team. My best girlfriends are Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and best guy friends are Naruto, Shikamaru, Negi, and Sasuke. Ino is going out with Shikamaru, Tenies going out with Negi, and Hinata is going out with Naruto. That leaves Sasuke as the lucky bachelor and me as the lonely girl that every guy (in what Ino says) wants. I have a huge problem. Me and Sasuke are the only single ones left in our group and we absolutely hate each other. He's an egoistic jerk who thinks of no one but himself. He calls me annoying every chance he gets. He has this annoying smirk he places on his stupid face every time he's happy of amused , which he seems to be amused more when I'm around. Anyway we're in a sort of predicament.

All of our friends are having a big dinner date. I'm invited and so is Sasuke and everyone else is paired up so me and Sasuke are most likely going to be talking(arguing) to each other cause the other people are going to be to busy making kissy faces at each other their not going to pay attention to us we'll have to talk to each other. At least that's what happened last time we all had a big dinner date thing.

Sasuke's POV

This is going to suck. I have to go on a dinner group date thing with my friends and all of hem have girlfriends except me and the devil so their all going to ignore us cause their to busy sucking each others faces to notice us so me and Sakura are going to argue and get kicked out of the restaurant, again. God I hate her. Just so you all know she hated me first. The first day I met her, which was when we were still in diaper, she hit me and her first words were "Sasgay jackash!" I know, my mom has it on tape, our parents have been best friends since they were in the third grade. So since the beginning she has hated me. Now back to the dinner date. It's tonight at 6:30 P.M.

6:30 P.M

I'm at Labwelow Dilafince(very expensive) waiting for the gang. Man I hate waiting…. Oh my god! Sakura's the first one here………wearing a beautiful, revealing, sexy, green dress. It is long with a cut along the side that went up to her upper thigh. It was glossy and the front had a difficult design with string on the chest area. Her cotton candy pink hair was pulled up in to a neat bun and she wore green high heels that laced up to the middle of her legs. Man I want to go over there an-wait woah woah no no no! DO NOT think that! She is not hot, she is not sexy and you don't want to bring her home tonight. She's the devil in a sexy revealing dress, she's nothing special. I mean yeah she's smart, sexy, ambitious, cute, and everything a guy wants but pff they don't know her. Here she comes. Sasuke don't make a scene.

Sakura's POV

Sasuke's here! I left early so I could be here before anyone. God damnit! Now I'm regretting my decision. He was looking at me but when I looked at him he quickly turned away. Hmm so the Uchiha likes how I look…hm interesting. Lets see how I can use this to my advantage. I walk up to the host. "Excuse me" I say "I am here for a party of eight, name of Uzamaki." he eyed me for a second then looked at his paper he had "Right this way miss, wait is that young man with you?" he pointed to Sasuke. " Uhh, sadly yes come on Sas_gay_" I said smugly. Great I was hopping to flirt with the guy a little but now he probably thinks he's my boyfriend or something _shiver._ We follow him to the tables when we notice they were separated into twos. CRAP! I know what that means. God Naruto you are the dumbest person alive, I swear to god Naruto wants to die, soon. Than the host spoke up. " Excuse me but I need your names, Mr. Uzamaki has special seating arrangements." Crack! I turn around to see Sasuke cracked a plastic straw in half(btw I have no idea why he has a straw but they are in a restaurant) his left eye twitching. I knew what he was thinking and I agreed, for once. " I'm Sakura Haruno and he's Sasuke Uchiha." He looked at his paper and nodded than showed us our seats. Yup, me and Sasuke were correct. We have the same small table. I am going to murder Naruto after this. Then right on time Naruto walks in with Hinata on his right and the others following. Naruto took on look at us. I could feel the angry aura from both me and Sasuke, Naruto quickly looked away and from the look on his face I could see he'll be sleeping with one eye opened tonight.

Sasuke's POV

The dobe is dead. Plain out and simple going to die. From the look of it Sakura would help me with killing and getting rid of the body. The dope was so scared I think he might have wet himself a little. HA! He asked to use the bathroom before he even sat down. I heard Shikamaru say " Didn't you just go before we left?" I smirked and I think Sakura smirked too. " I know but for some reason I-I gotta go again!" he said quickly. Mine and Sakura's smirk grew. Now that I scared the living shit out of him I'm kinda hungry. The others sat down while Naruto went to the restroom. Serves him right there is plenty of huge tables that could've seated all of us. Whatever, I just wont talk to her than we wont argue. " So, Sas_gay_, what are you having?" she said innocently " Why should I tell you _Pinky_?" I said back as innocently as possible. She growled and said " Well Sas_gay_, I've never eaten here before and you have since you suggested it to Naruto in the first place, so I should assume you know what is good and what taste like shit." she hissed the last part. "Well I heard the potato ramen is delicious." I hate that stuff, it is horrible. Even though I hate ramen that stuff is so bad Naruto wouldn't even eat it. " Your lying" she spat. I looked at her confusingly. How did she know? "How did you know?" "You hate ramen." she stated simply and looked through the menu. " You've been doing your homework." she looked up and said "Not really, it's just that last time we did this Naruto forced you to try it and you through a fit and pouted saying that it was disgusting and you have never ate anything more fowl in your life." she smirked and said "you're such a dram queen." I think I must of turned red because she started laughing. Oh hell no! **She's kinda cute when she laughs, I still like it better when she's mad though. **_what I thought I got rid of you in high school? _**Thought hahahhahaha…. **I snapped back to normal and spat a comment (btw she's still laughing) " At least my forehead is normal sized." crap, bad move Sasuke. She stopped laughing abruptly and got a murderous look in her eyes. " At least my hair doesn't look like a chickens ass!" she stood up. "Hah, at least my hair isn't pink you freak!" I stood up across from her. Ah, and the night begins.

Tenten's POV

We all sat down and immediately looked at Sakura and Sasuke. They seemed fine at first so we ordered. The waitress hasn't even got to them yet and I heard Sakura scream " At least my hair doesn't look like a chickens ass!" Ah, and the night begins. " Sasuke so likes Sakura, don't you agree Negi?" My boyfriend looked at me than looked at Sakura and Sasuke than looked at me with a confused look on his face. "That's his way of showing he cares." we heard Sasuke yell " You little bitch take that back!" Negi was still confused. "And Sakura likes him back." than Sakura screamed " No! You know I'm right you priss!" "I really don't think she does Tenten darling." Man he's clueless. " See they yell at each other and argue because they're hiding their feelings, and to cover them up they yell at each other and act like they hate each other." I explained slowly. He was still looking confused so I gave up. " So much for you being the smart one in this relationship." We looked back to the show.

Sakuras POV

"Sakura-_DARLING_ my hair is a lovely shade of black and yours is pink, I think I win." He smirked "Hardly Sasuke-_KUN, _my hair gives me individuality, your just makes you look more like an ass." I smirked back. "Oh, so pink is being individual now is it, cause last time I checked there was about 7 girls working down at the strip joint my cousin owns with pink hair." his smirk got bigger. " At least I don't spend 3 hours of my morning gelling my hair." His smirk died a little, very little, barley able to see little. My pride went up. " Oh, Sakura-CHAN, at least I care about how I look, if you do no one can tell." That does it. " SASUKE YOU EMO ASSHOLE! I'm out of here! I don't have to deal with this!" and I stormed out.

Sasukes POV

She stormed out. I stood there for a sec. Then Naruto walked over. " Sasuke that was a bad choice in words, never insult a girl on how she looks, especially when she is dressed up." Than he walked away. For some reason I felt a pulling feeling pulling me to where Sakura left. I went out the door to follow her. When I got out I saw she already left. I got in my car and drove to her house hopping she went straight home. When I got there I was relived to see her car in the driveway. I parked my car and sat there for a minute. _What am I doing? Why should I apologize to_ _Sakura? She insulted me. _For some reason I started to walk to her door. I stopped at her door and raised my hand. I knocked slowly and softly. After two knocks I waited for her to answer. After one minute she answered. We looked at each other for a second before I noticed her eyes were puffy and red. Than she said " What" her voice croaky. " I…..um…ah…… came to…ah….apologize for… insulting you before….um you really do ah…. Look good tonight." Nice Sasuke, very smooth. "Why are you saying that?' she was confused. "heh…um I kinda felt bad I um guess." again Sasuke smooth (sarcasm). "Well thanks, hic, I guess." oh, great, now that I'm not totally embarrassing myself I can smell the alcohol on her. " You wanna, hic, come in, hic?" That's a hard question. "Um I should be going home." "No Sasukayyyyyyyy I insist!" and she pulled me into her house. "Now Sasuke, that you joined, hic, the party why don't you, hic, sit down and stay, hic, for awhile!" that was really weird. She grabbed my shoulders and sat me down on the chair. She started to bring the bottle up to her mouth when I took the bottle. " No more Sakura." " SAAAAAAAAASUKKKAAAAYYYY! GIVE THAAAT,HIC, BACKKKK!" I had to admit this was pretty entertaining, but I'm the sober one here so I have to be responsible. "No." I said sternly. She put on this adorable pout. "Please!" man why is she making this so hard. I got up picked her up bridal-style and set her on her bed. "Go to bed Sakura." I went out to the other room and she followed. "I thought I told you to go to bed." I spat at her. "I don't want to Sasgayy!" twitch, that does it "Sakura, don't make me-" she cut me off "Make you, hic, what?" she asked teasingly. Right when she said that I grabbed her and put her in the bed and tied the blankets around her. " There, you little monster, if you feel like puking yell for me." she pouted but said " Fine, hic, Sasuke-kun." where did that come from so I responded back without thinking "Goodnight Sakura-chan." I walked out of the room and sat down on the couch. I watched T.V for an hour then I turned of the T.V and went to bed.

Sakura P.O.V

3:32 A.M

I woke up feeling like crap, I thought I was going to puke when I remembered Sasuke was still here. So I did what I think he told me to do. "Sasuke!" I heard fast footsteps than I saw him enter. He quickly unwrapped me and half carried half dragged me to the bathroom. I knelt down at the toilet and started emptying my stomach. Bleck, I hate puking, well I don't know anyone who likes puking but you get my point. Sasuke was holding my hair back and rubbing my back. I think I heard a slight chuckle but I could've just imagined it. " You done yet?" he asked after I stopped for a second " Yeah, I think." I stood up shakily so he helped me up. "Thanks" I said as I walked to the sink, with him still holding me up. "No problem, I had nothing to do today anyways." He smirked at me that oh-so Sasuke look. "Sorry" I apologized. "Like I said no problem." I was confused, why was he helping me? " Sasuke why are you helping me?" he starred at me for a second . I started to brush my teeth. "Because one of us had to be responsible and you already took your turn at the restaurant, so it was my turn." he stated simply. "but I have to say after that your responsibility levels went down, why were you drinking?" he kept looking at me with those deep onyx eyes that without thinking I said "My mom and dad were found dead on their mission to the land of snow, why they were going there beats me." he looked at me hard for a moment. I already finished brushing my teeth. Then he pulled me in a tight embrace. I was utterly confused, why was he hugging me, Sasuke is confusing me to much tonight. "You still shouldn't have been drinking." I looked at him for a sec. " I know, I just miss them, and know how am I going to pay rent they always paid my rent for me cause I couldn't afford it." I was really scared for what was going to happen to my living expenses. He looked at me as he was thinking. "If you don't mind living with me and my family, my mom wont let me move out till I get assigned to by the hokage or married, then you can live with us." I was shocked. " How 'bout I get back at you on that one later, I'm tired." " Oh yeah, night." "Um Sasuke can you, um, stay in my room for the rest of the night please?" He looked momentarily confused but then regained his focus than smirked his infamous Sasuke smirk. "Sure." We laid down and I scooted away from him. As I was drifting off I felt arms pull me towards him. I "epped!" but other whys let him pull me close.

Sasukes P.O.V

The next morning

I woke up with Sakura in my arms. Our limbs were tangled together and her head was in my chest while my head was on her head, I realized how perfect she felt there when her eyes started to flutter open. I smiled and said, "Good morning Sakura." at first her face was shocked, I thought it was because I was here but then she shouted "OH GOD YOU'RE A MORNING PERSON!" her face was absolutely petrified. I chuckled " I guess." We got up and I let her get changed while I ate cereal. A few moments later she came out warring a light green tank top with a white jacket over it, she had on white pants with light green flip flops. I feel boring just looking at her, she looks gorgeous and I'm wearing a black shirt with grey pants and ordinary brown shoes. " Lets get going." I say " What about my stuff?" she asked surprised "I'll send people to pick it up." I got up and walked over to her and grabbed her hand. "H-huh?" she asked surprised. "I don't want you to got lost in the crowed, it's Saturday remember, the streets are going to be crowded and you don't know where I live. If you get lost I'll be responsible for finding you and I really don't want to." Wow my throat kinda feels dry know. " Wow Sasuke I think that is the longest I've ever heard you say!" she started laughing. "Hn, don't get used to it." (they are walking in the streets) There where people everywhere. I don't like Sakura, it's just she is a friend, an old friend by that. You already know how long we've known each other, so yes it is just customary for me to help a friend in need. We got to my house and I quickly let go of her hand. I started to want the warmth back and was about to grab her hand again when she yelled, "Holy crap Sasuke your house is huge! Now I know why when we were little you always said no when Naruto invited you to a sleepover! This house makes his look like a trailer!" She was still gaping when my mother came out. "Sakura! Is that you? Oh Sakura my darling I missed you so much! What brings you here today?" My mother was always the talkative type, just like Sakura. " Mrs. Uchiha!-" my mom interrupted " Call me Mikoto." At least this time she said to call her Mikoto instead of mom. "Mikoto I missed you so much! I can't afford rent right know so Sasuke said I could crash here until I find a place I can afford. I am afraid that might be awhile though, do you mind?" she put on a little pout that was barley noticeable, probably reflex reaction. "Sakura, of coarse you can! Don't you remember what I told you when you were little, if you need me I'll be here for you." For some reason I felt relief right when she said that. I already knew my dads reaction. "Thank you Mrs- I mean, Mikoto." This all turned out okay so far, there was just one person that I had to tell, something tells me he'll be thrilled to hear this, and I'm not being sarcastic. Itachi has always loved Sakura, one day he told me that I should marry her. I called him a weirdo, I was only 7,and walked away. " Well don't just stand there come in!" My mother called, pulling me out of my thoughts. We walked into the house. "Um, there's a problem, um ,ha-ha, the guest rooms, um are getting renovating and Itachi is home so Sakura you'll either have to stay in Sasukes' room or the backyard." she said rubbing the back of her head. " Do you have a bench or something in the backyard?" she asked, I looked at her in disbelief. She's already back to hating me? "Um, no those got broken yesterday because Itachi was having a "get together" with his collage friends and they destroyed everything. So it's Sasuke's room you go, and don't worry his room is the biggest, it's basically 5 rooms in one." That had her shocked. "I thought the parents were supposed to have the biggest room in the house?" she giggled a little bit. " Sasuke threw a fit because he wanted it, he said the view from the window he can see right int-mogfjf" I cut her off. "That's enough Mother. I'm sure Sakura doesn't care." she gave me a sly look, I took my hand off my mothers mouth then she shouted, "INTO SAKURAS HOUSE!" She looked at me for a moment then started to laugh. " I WAS 4!" I protested. Damn what is with these women in manipulating everything about my life? Man this is so annoying. "Just wait, I'll call Itachi down, ITACHI!" she called rather obnoxiously. I heard footsteps then a " SAKURA-CHAN YOU"RE BACK! I thought emo over there killed you or something!" I glared. "Why do you always talk like I'm not standing right next to you?" he gave me a sly look "Because you're not really here, and neither is Sakura-Chan." Before I could say anything I felt myself being shoved into the family room. I felt a little body hit mine then I fell. I opened my eyes and saw pink and the carpet. I thought about that for a second then realize it was Sakura and I was probably crushing her to death. I quickly got up and helped her get up. "Sorry my family can be a bit _pushy._" she giggled at my joke. That was really stupid. I feel like I'm flirting. All of a sudden she screamed and jumped at the T.V. "You have an X-box! No way! And you have ODST too! Man I love this game! Can we play?" she seemed over happy with finding an X-box. " Okay" I reply simply. I sat down and we started to play.

(it's Itachis game)

Itachi's POV

This is all I heard out of the room. 'let's play Sasuke!, Okay, Sasuke why are you so good at this?, cause I practice idiot, Sasuke don't call me an idiot!, fine, SASUKE! Sakura keep it down we don't want my brother to hear us do you ?, No I guess not I'll try to be quieter. Your not that bad either by the way Sakura. That's cause I practice Sasuke, with who?, Ino we play this all the time at her house.

My imagination got the better of me then. I didn't hear the rest of the conversation.

Sakura's POV

Sasuke was really good at this game. He already killed me like 40 times compared to me who has only killed him 15 times. Damn him and his awesomeness. "Sasuke I'm tired, show me to your room so I can set up camp." I ordered kind of rudeish but I didn't care I was tired and I think he knew that to. He nodded and turned the game off. We headed to his room and he pulled out a mattress from under the bed. There was already sheets , a blanket, and two pillows in it, I think it was actually a queen sized mattress too. I look around, his room was fricken huge! I went to go on the mattress but he stopped me. I was confused. He chuckled and said " You didn't think I'd make you sleep on this dirty old thing! Nope you're my guest and I am going to respect that. You stay in my big double king sized bed and I'll sleep here on this dirty old stinky small rotten…" he kept going on. "Sasuke if your bed is so huge, I guess you can sleep on it with me." He look up, shook his head and said "I could never do that Sakura, you don't really want me to!" I rolled my eyes and said a little bitterly "I insist." he quickly shot up and said "Well if you insist…." He jumped on his bed and I jumped on the totally opposite side. We laid down and when I felt like I was drifting off I felt a tug and a sudden warmness on my back. I turned and saw Sasuke, he seemed to be asleep. I didn't really care and passed out.

Sasuke's POV

I awoke the next morning with Sakura in my arms, again. I think I may have issues. Oh, I think Naruto told me one time that my syndrome is "obsessive cuddling disorder". That's kind of funny cause the initials for that is ocd. Hmmm, Naruto thinks I have ocd? Whatever, just ignore him. I got up and went down stairs. When I got down stairs my brother was grinning like a mad man. "I know what you did last night." he said like he's from a horror movie. "Oh yeah, and what is that?" I asked clearly not interested. He smiled and then said " You and Sakura had the sex." I choked on my cereal and milk went flying everywhere. " We WHAT!" I yelled. Sakura came trudging down the stairs. "What's with the yelling, it's fricken only 7 o'clock in the fricken morning on a Sunday, if any of you yell again I will personally be the one responsible for there being no more Uchiha after you!" she yelled then went upstairs. Me and Itachi just stood there, to scared to speak. My father came walking into the kitchen. " Let me guess, Sakura's here." he said, "Mom told you?" I asked "No," he said, "I'd recognize that threat and voice anywhere, she threatened me the same thing just last week." he stated simply. " What'd you do to get her angry?"

_Flashback_

_It was 5 o'clock in the morning on a Saturday. I was walking outside her house arguing with a client on the phone, I guess I yelled a little to loud and Sakura came outside in pajamas and hair a mess. "If you don't shut up and go away Mr. Uchiha in the next 30 seconds I am going to cut your balls of and boil them on the stove!" She screamed and went back in her house I sprinted down the sidewalk hoping I went in less than 30 seconds._

End of Flashback

"Wow, brutal…" I said. "I can't believe that my sweet little Sakura-Chan could even think of saying that stuff to you Father." Itachi said. "Believe it, I suggest being quiet until she wakes up on her own. Unless you don't want children." He grabbed his toast and went to his study. "I'm going to my room." Itachi said and left the kitchen, wanting to keep his, um, balls in what Sakura called them. I stayed in the kitchen and waited for Sakura to get up. Her and my mother both finally came out at 11:34. They both went to the coffee pot looked at it then looked at me and glared. They then said in unison "YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO MAKE COFFEE!" I think my ears are bleeding. I got up to make coffee. They just sat down at the table across from each other. I made the coffee. " Sakura what so you want in yours?" I asked. "Three spoon full of sugar and one scoop of coffee mate." she replied. I made the coffee and brought it to them. " What were you planning on doing today Sakura?" I asked. 3 cups of coffee later. "I'm gonna go to the store and stock up on Yoohoos, you?" I sat there for a moment, what is yoohoo? "Um, can I go with you? I want to see if they have any good tomatoes." I replied. "Sure get dressed and be out here at about 12,k." she said. It was now11:50. "Sure." I had 2 bathrooms in my room so we each got one. I dressed in a black sweater and grey jeans with my black tenies. Sakura came out wearing a red long sleeved shirt with black pants, she had on her black boots. We went outside to my car. "What is a yoohoo anyways?" I asked. "What! You don't know what a yoohoo is, you need to have one right away then, they are basically this really great chocolate milk, it is so much better though." hmm, sounds interesting. " I think I'll buy one then." I said. She looked a little surprised. Than she smiled. "Okay!" she seemed happy. When we got to the store Sakura headed to an aisle and I followed her. She grabbed a box of something and handed it to me. "This is a yoohoo." she stated simply. Then she turned to the cart, where did that come from, and started to grab boxes and boxes of yoohoos. " Sakura I think I know why you can't pay rent." she had like 40 boxes, yes boxes of 12, in the cart. "Really Sasuke why?" she seemed excited, she didn't know? "Sakura you buy excessive boxes of yoohoos, you spend too much money on this crap." I stated. "What I thought I was actually going down with this obsession. I mean it's only 40 compared to my usual 60 Sasuke. I'm trying to save money here not die." she stated. I was surprised. "Um, Sakura I don't think this is really cutting back, I survived all my life without this crap I think you can last a month on 3 packs." she stared at me for a second, blinked 1,2,3,4 times then started laughing. "Good one Sasuke, you can't judge me until you've had one, now lets go get your tomatoes." We got my tomatoes and were at the check out line. " Sakura let me pay for half of those." I said. "Why?" she asked. "Cause then you don't spend do much money." she smiled "Okay!" 20 boxes added up to $90, if she would've paid for all of that on her own it would've added up to $180.00. How can she pay for all of that? " Sakura this can't be healthy." I stated. "Try it." she stated. I opened it and cautiously took a sip. Oh My God! This is amazing! "Sakura, this is, Oh My God, this is amazing!" she started to laugh, but I didn't care. This…. THING is delicious! "Sakura I take back everything I said bad about yoohoos." I got out of the car. "Hey where are you going!" she yelled "I need to get more yoohoos, you coming?" she got out of the car and followed me. "Now you fully understand me Sasuke." she laughed. " I don't know how I survived without the deliciousness of these things!" We got in the store and I went straight for the aisle with yoohoos in them. I pick up 20 boxes and went to the cash register. "Wow, got enough yoohoos there mister." the old cashier man said. "This should at least last me tonight, right Sakura?" I asked her. " They should but we have to distract ourselves to stop the temptation" she said. "Video games" we both said in unison. I paid for the yoohoos and went straight home. We put the yoohoos in the fridge of the game room and took four out for each of us. We started to play and drink our yoohoos. My mom came in and told us supper was ready. We took our yoohoos with us and ate supper. "Um Sasuke, Sakura-Chan, I think you had enough yoohoos for one night, you don't want to get sick. You both have work tomorrow." My brother nagged us. "Have you even tried a yoohoo before, brother?" I asked. "Yes, and I don't get what is so special about them." Me and Sakura both gasped. "What?" Sakura yelled. "Mother I think Itachi needs to see a doctor." I stated, calmly and concerned. "Honey, Sakura I agree with him, there really not that great, and you need to stop drinking them for tonight." she said. "Sasuke I think your family are crazy." stated Sakura. "Mikoto, Itachi," My Father said, he sounded absolutely surprised "How can you not like them? They are absolutely amazing!" my father said. Wow, this is really not my father. "I still think you guys should stop drinking them for the night." My mother said. "Fine" Me, Sakura, and my father said. The rest of the night me and Sakura tried not to think of our yoohoos, so we stayed out of the game room and went to my room to play card games. "Need. My. Yoohoo." I complained. "Maybe we could sneak one." Sakura said. "We could try." I said. We tried to sneak but when we opened the door an alarm went off and some guards came and threw us in my parents room. "Really?" I heard my brother say. "I am disappointed in you Sasuke. I thought you could do it." I rolled my eyes. "Mom I am 21 and a half years old, I have a job that pays me good, I pay all my bills, food, and toiletries without you guys, I think I can control the urge to drink yoohoos. We just wanted to play the video game." I lied easily. "Yeah Mikoto-san I really just wanted to play odst for a little bit before bed." Man she's a good at lying, and she put on the puppy dog face, nice Sakura. My mom can't deny her. My mom is cracking, cracking, 1, 2, 3 "FINE!" I silently cheered. "But Itachi has to stay with you guys. "Mom I have to at work early tomorrow I can't." I could tell he was lying but my mom apparently couldn't. "Fine Itachi. Just don't drink the yoohoo, got it." she said. "Fine" Sakura said quickly. We both ran to the game room and headed for the fridge. We grabbed one yoohoo each and played the video game. An hour later we stopped. It was 10 o'clock so we decided to go to bed.

Sakuras POV

I woke up the next morning in Sasukes arms. This is really weird. I don't really get why he hugs while we're sleeping. Oh well. "Sasuke up, we got to go to work." he snuggled closer. "I don't wannaaaa" he said. "Come on Sasuke, get up." he grabbed me and pined me to the mattress and got on top of me. "Shut uppp. I'm tired." I tried to wiggle free but he just held tighter. "Sasuke I have a yoohoo." I said. He quickly opened his eyes. Right when he did his eyes widened. "Um, Sakura I am so, sorry are you okay?" His face was beet red. "I will be when you get off me, I can't breath." I replied. "Oh, yeah sorry." He got off. "I want a yoohoo now." he said. He then left the room and came back a minute later carrying 2 yoohoos. He threw one to me. "Thanks." I said. We got dressed and I got in his car. We both work in the same building so it all worked out perfectly fine. I worked in the hospital and his family business was in the east side of the building. It was the Uchiha corps. Where basically everyone in Konoha worked. We said good-bye and I went to work.

Time skip

I am so tired I slowly walk to Sasukes office where he told me to meet him. I opened the door and trudge in. "Hey Sakura, you look awful!" he said right as I walked in. "Thanks Sasuke every girl loves to hear that." I said sarcastically. "Just wait a minute and we'll leave. Karin! I need you to take care of everything else I have to go home!" he called. After he called a skimpy, slutty looking, um, thing came in. "Oh, Sasu-baby do you really have to leave?" she pouted, whore. "I told you to stop calling me that Karin." he said. "Hey Sasuke how bout we go for a date, I know you need a girlfriend so how about me please." she whined. Sasuke looked for an excuse, then his eyes landed on my, he smirked and grabbed my waist and kissed the top of my head and quickly whispered "Just play along and I'll buy you all the yoohoo you want." I nodded. She didn't seem to notice. " Sorry Karin I'm taken." he said. Then dragged me out of the room. Karin followed. "I don't believe you Sasuke. Kiss her and prove it." This bitch is really getting on my nerves I mean re- He grabbed me and brought me up in a smoldering kiss. He kept kissing me until Karin walked away. He pulled away and was breathing heavily. " We don't tell, breath, anyone about that, got it." I said. " You know you enjoyed it Sakura." I laughed "What ever you still owe me yoohoos." he chuckled. "You are a great kisser Sakura." he complimented. "What do you expect, my name is Sakura isn't it." I said. "You were good to I guess Sasuke." I said. He stopped abruptly. "You guess." Oh crap. "Well Sakura I guess I'll have to prove you wrong." and before I could say anything he grabbed me and started to kiss me again. I wasn't going to lose so I kissed him back. All of a sudden it turned into a make out session. Man he got better than before, this was amazing. We pulled away and were breathing heavily. "I take that back, I'll tell you the truth. You are great." he laughed this time, not chuckled, laugh. It was an amazing moment and I quickly looked outside to see if pigs were flying. I didn't see anything so checked the mirror to see if my hair turned black. Nope perfectly fine. "Sakura what are you doing?" he asked, still laughing a little. "Checking to see if the universe is in check." I said. "Why?" he asked. "That was the first time I heard you really laugh Sasuke." I said. He stopped and looked out the window of the car. He seemed to be in thought then he said. "I've been weirdly happier since you came to my house." he admitted. I felt happier that instant. " Same here, I always thought you were a spoiled brat who had a stick up his ass. I like the new you." I said.

Sasuke POV

Did she just say she likes me? Hmm thought bubble. "Like me enough for a date on Friday?" I asked. She stared at me for a second. "Sure!" she said. "Cool Friday after work we can go to the new movie 'Just Kyo'" she smiled. "Sure. Now lets get home I'm starving." she said. "Right lets go." I started the car and drove off. When we got home we were holding hands. My brother came out of the house to get in his car when he saw us and screamed "FINALLY! MOM COME OUT HERE!" she came out and screamed "FINALLY!" and hugged us. "Um, Mikoto it's not **that** big a deal is it?" she asked. She looked at me and I rolled his eyes. "Sakura you are Sasukes fir-mfjn" I covered her mouth. "Mother no need to get that personal is it?" She looked out for a second, probably in deep thought then she said, "Oh. My. God. Sasuke I need to talk to you inside for a second." she said. I shrugged and we went in side to my room. When we got there Sakura had a huge grin on. Oh crap she figured it out. "Sasuke, your mother said I was your first something and I don't think she meant friend, I am your first girlfriend and since I am your first girlfriend that means…. I WAS YOUR FIRST KISS! Holy crap I just got that part now. No wonder our first kiss wasn't as good as the second. That was your first kiss. Oh I am so…. Excited I guess is what you call it." I am confused. "Why are you excited?" I asked. She then grabbed my hand and got on her tippy toes and said, " Cause that means you got a lot of sexual tension you need to vent." She said with a sly smile and kissed me. First it was soft, but then I went down and deepened it. The kiss became rough and passionate. Then there was a knock at the door. We stopped abruptly and I said come in. My voice was husky. My brother came in with wide eyes. I looked to where my brother was and blushed. My, um thing, was in spring. I quickly sat down on the floor and said, "Um, what do you want brother?" I asked. Sakura started laughing. "What so funny?" I asked. "This whole situation is hilarious!" she was still laughing. Then I thought about it and started laughing too. Itachi just stood there wide-eyed then he shook his head and started to laugh. We stayed like that for a few minutes until curiosity got the better of me. "Itachi what did you need?" I asked. "I wanted to see if you had any important papers from work that need to be sent to Father." he said. "No, nothing." I said quickly. " Okay you can go back to your make out session." and he left. "I want a yoohoo." Sakura said. "So do I. Lets make super and get some yoohoos and play odst!" this was after all, our favorite past time, even though I think I just found a different one. "Okay, sounds like a plan!" We make food, eat, go to the game room and get our yoohoos and start to play the game. She put her hand on my leg. Oh no, she is not going to beat me like that. That little cheater. Oh no, her hand keeps going up. I can't take it anymore! I pause the game and pin her to the ground and start to kiss her. I put her hands above her head and hold them with one hand while the other is on her back, pulling her up. Then guess what happened. My mom walks in and stares wide-eyed. We stop and I look down. It happened again! I sit down and cover it up. Then Sakura says, "daja vue", I hear her chuckle. "Mom what do you need?" she chuckles. "Um, I made ice cream, do any of you want any?" I sigh. "No mom." Sakura giggles, "No thank you Mikoto." she laughs, "I'm sorry for interrupt you while your, um, together have a good time." then she left. I could hear her singing down the hall "Grandchildren, grandchildren, I'm gonna have grandchildren!" I chuckle. "Now where were we." I crawled towards her.

Later that night after they……. Had their fun. We were in bed, When Sakura suddenly asked me, "Sasuke, do you love me?" I gulped. Why would she ask this now? We did just 'do it' and all. I guess that's a good reason. "Yes, my little cherry blossom." I replied casually and kissed the top of her head. "Tell me what you love about me." she demanded. She really is demanding a lot out of me. I didn't think about it, it's like my mouth had a mind of its own. "I like your determined-ness, your eyes, the way you get obsessed with the weirdest things is just to cute," yes I said cute. What are you gonna do about it? "The way you are grouchy in the morning is also adorable." I added. She looked up at me with watery eyes like she was going to cry. "I love you too Sasuke-Kun." I smirked. "What do you love about me Sakura-Chan." (AN: Sasuke is seriously OOC here O.O) she looked thoughtful. "I like your hair, for some reason I think it's the cutest thing in the world, I love how you don't let anything bother you, I love that you love me and how you are the hottest ninja in all of Konoha." she said. I laughed at the last one. "Not done yet," she said. "I love how possessive you seem over your property, how you love your mother at times I think I would've killed mine. I love how you value life and the life of your family, you would make the best daddy in the world, despite what other people might think. I like how you really aren't an ice cube you just don't like people." She stated quickly. I almost didn't catch it. "Wow you out did me, but I think I have more Sakura." I said then I started. "I like your sensitive-ness, the way you notice things I would've just brushed off, the way you always seem to light up at the simplest things, your way of explaining things is amusing and when I'm with you I feel happier." I said then added " I will never say this in front of anybody else or to anybody else so I expect you do the same." she huffed. "You sure now how to ruin a moment Sasuke-Kun." she mumbled. I chuckled. "Go to sleep now we have to meet Naruto and Kakashi tomorrow remember." I said. She chuckled, "The wonderful group of dysfunctional ninjas meet up again." she said. "How are we dysfunctional?" I asked. She though then said "Well rumors say you're an emo-egotistic jerk so that's where you are dysfunctional, people say my beauty is to much it's abnormal," I snorted "Does that mean you don't love me?" she asked innocently. "That's not it, I can bear your beauty, I mean your naked pressed against me now and I'm not mauling you am I?" she laughed " That's where the other rumor about you comes in," she chuckled. "And that is?" I asked. "That you are gay." she said. I choked. "But as you presented tonight you are not so forget it." she laughed. "Then there is Naruto, the idiot, the strong idiot at that. He is obsessed with ramen, crazy, emotionally scared. Lives with the nine-tailed fox demon in side of him. Then there is Kakashi, the famous copy-ninja of the village. He is a pervert, weird and sticks his nose where it shouldn't be, his ways of training are the most unexplainable type and no one else trains as hard as us." she finished. "True dat" I said. She laughed then drifted off into lala land. I soon fell asleep.

The next morning

"Sakura, wakey wakey Sakura-Chan! I made coffee." that got her going. "Fine." she got up poured her coffee, sat down drank it and sighed.

4 cups of coffee later.

"Okay Sasuke-Kun, I am going to get dressed and than we can go." she said happier than before. When she came out I noticed that she changed her training clothes. I was surprised. She wasn't wearing any pink. Instead she was wearing a black tank top with baggy camouflage pants. It was sexy for some reason. It showed her bellybutton so that may be it. "Love the new outfit Sakura." she giggled. "That's not it Sasuke." then she pulled out a cool camouflage hat. Just the right touch. "You are the fashion expert." I said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes. "I really like it Sakura, it suits you." she looked at me for a minute. "Thank you." she said. "Lets go Sakura we don't want to be late." she nodded. We left and like usual we were the first to get there. We stood there. Man I want to kiss her right now. "Fine." she said. "What?" I asked. "I want to kiss you too so get over here." I didn't move so she came to me and started to kiss me. I didn't need anymore encouragement. I kissed her back. We fought over dominance and I won. I explored her mouth. She tasted like mint and a little bit of coffee. Mmm, she taste delicious. We were like this till I heard Naruto yell, "You guys are together now?" we broke apart and breathed for a second. Than I said, "Yeah, what of it." Sakura giggled. "Wow, last time I saw you two together you were ready to rip each others heads off. What happened?" he asked, curiosity leaking out of every word. "I was I need, Sasuke helped me and we kinda clicked." She explained. Now that she said it, it did sound weird. "Okay, how did he help you?" he asked. I think I saw sadness in Sakura's eyes. Thankfully Kakashi-sensei came to her rescue. "Okay kiddos, who wants to train?" he asked and Naruto stupidly replied, "YEAH!" We trained for a little while. After training Naruto asked, "Hey guys, wanna go get some ramen?" Sakura rolled her eyes. "No thanks Naruto, Sasuke want to go home or go with Naruto?" she said. I didn't even think about it. I grabbed her hand and left with a wave to Naruto.

Sakura's POV

We got home we went to the kitchen and Mikoto was there and said, "Sakura, Sasuke dinner will be ready soon go wash up. We have some important news to tell you during dinner." huh? I wonder what this is about. We went up stairs and went to his bathroom to wash up. While I waited in the doorframe for him to finish washing his hands he splashed me. I flicked him in the ear. He chuckled and turned the water off and dried his hands. We walked down stairs and went to the kitchen. We sat down next to each other and watched as they did the same. Itachi was watching everything I did. "What?" I asked kindly. He chuckled, "I just don't see what you see in him, I mean really? Him? By the looks of it you could get any guy you wanted, why my emo, cold-hearted, bastard-like brother?" he asked. I giggled. Sasuke glared. "Itachi don't bash your own brother!" Mikoto said. Um, bash? Okay than. We started eating when Fugaku suddenly said, "Mikoto and I have a meeting tomorrow and we need someone to fill in for us at the U.C.N.W. (Uchiha Corporation of Ninja Weapons), and I think Sakura could fill in for Mikoto since tomorrow is Friday." he said, "and Sasuke can fill in for me and Itachi you can stay just the way you are." Itachi stood up and punched his fist in the air. "ALRIGHT!" he said. (AN:OOC much?) Sweat drop. "I'd love to fill in, I think I have a shift in the morning at the hospital but by 11 I'll be done." Sakura said. (Sakura's schedule is very weird). "That should work, um, Sasuke do you think you can deal without a secretary for the morning?" Fugaku asked. "I think I can handle for a little while." Sasuke said. "Okay it's settled, we have to go pack for the mission tomorrow. See ya!" Mikoto said. She got up and took all of our dishes in less than 3 seconds and went flying into the kitchen. Sasuke and I got up to go play our favorite past time. We went to the game room and grabbed two yoohoos. We started to play and I think I felt Sasuke's gaze on me a couple of times. When all of a sudden he screamed, "I can't take it anymore!" and started to kiss me. I was shocked for a second but started to kiss him back. We kissed for I don't know how long but then I got thirsty and wanted a yoohoo so I broke our kiss and grabbed my yoohoo and started to drink it. Sasuke pouted at first than grabbed his yoohoo and started to drink it. We stopped drinking and started to play the game again. I was tired so I got up and left. Sasuke turned the game off and followed me. I got changed and laid down. Sasuke did the same and whispered in my ear "I love you." I turned around and gave him a light kiss and said, "I love you too, Sasuke-kun." I kissed him then hugged him and drifted off.

Sasuke's POV

I thought almost all night about how Sakura was going to be **my** secretary for the day. I was very happy when I heard the news. Sakura+ secretary+ mine= sexy! I can't wait. I eventually fell asleep sometime during the night.

The next day

It was only 10 o'clock so I still had to wait for my precious cherry blossom to be here. So I did the paper work and settled arguments and waited for her. At 11:02 exact she walked into my office and said "Secretary Sakura Haruno reporting for work. Sakura's office was connected to mine so she walked past me. Her skirt swished from side to side as she walked. I felt like she was walking in slow motion until Sakura said "Are you looking at my ass Sasuke?" she looked ready to kill. "No-o." I said. Damn-it I stuttered! "I'll let you off the hook this once Sasuke-kun but if I catch you doing it again I'll kill you." she said. I thought she loved me? Oh well, lets not get her angrier Sasuke, just leave it alone. So she walked to her office and I kept my eyes glued to the paper-work on my fathers desk.

Later that night

We were done with work and we were packing up when Sakura walked over to me and kissed me. "I've been wanting to do that all day." she said than she walked out of the office. I followed her and walked off to the car. "You know it was pretty sexy to be your secretary." she said and smiled at me. I smirked at her and said, "I know, we need to make out when we get home." I said. She nodded her head and said, "Defiantly." I drove home while Sakura talked about moments at the hospital and how the medical business is more chaotic than the selling business. I nodded and added comments at time that they were necessary. I love listening to her talk. When we go home I realized my brother got there before us. I walked in and saw him making out with a girl I was not to familiar with. Sakura giggled. "Do you guys always do this to each other?" When my brother heard her he stopped immediately and asked, "Do what?" she giggled. "Walk in on the worst times." she said. I chuckled. "He's walked in on me a lot of times and a couple of times on our parents, well my parents were doing something a little different but you get the point." he said. Then Sakura looked at me as if she just realized something. "That's why your so good at-mkflkjg" I kissed her. She had to shut up. I winked at my brother and still in mid-kiss directed Sakura to our room. When we got there we kept kissing until Sakura broke it. "Jerk, I wanted to meet her." I chuckled. "I wouldn't bother with that, she'll probably be gone by tomorrow or the end of the night." I said. "Itachi doesn't come across as that type of person to me." she said. "That's because you are like a little sister to him, he loves you, he is like one of those weirdly protective brothers. So he acts different around you, that's why he was so embarrassed when we walked in. He wouldn't have cared if it was just me." I said. Man, I must really love her, I keep talking more than usual. "Wow, I feel so special, I never really had a brother so this makes me feel so special." she giggled happily. "You do now I love you more than he does, right Sakura?" she stopped giggling and said, "Of course Sasuke-kun! I love you more than him too." she said. She stood on her tippy-toes and kissed me lightly. At first it was light, but than we really got into it. I grabbed the back of her head and pulled her near. She tastes a lot like coffee and a little tomatoes. After my realization I break away and say, "You're the one who ate my tomatoes!" she giggled. "Took you long enough to figure it out." I called Naruto to ask him over. "I'm going shopping with Ino later so see you."


End file.
